REPOST Romantic Egoist
by Mayu ChoLee
Summary: Repost fanfic lama. Semoga berkenan :) Sungmin menyukai seorang namja dan meminta bantuan EunHae untuk membuatkan ramuan cinta untuknya. Tapi siapa sangka, Cho Kyuhyun tidak sengaja meminum ramuan itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin? Pair: KyuMin YAOI and brothership for EunHae Warning inside! DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed! Chap 3 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Romantic Egoist**** (Chapter 1)**

**Cast: KyuMin, EunHae (brothership), Park Joong Hwa (OC)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. Sedangkan KyuMin adalah milik author! ^^ #jduagh# Tapi FF ini sepenuhnya milik author, arra?**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, romance gagal, humor garing, cerita gaje, typo attack(?), DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed!**

**.**

**FF ini adalah repost. Ritsu udah pernah publish sebelumnya, jadi mungkin diantara para readers udah ada yang pernah baca FF ini. Atau malah nggak ada yang inget sama FF ini? T^T *pundung***

**Yosh,,langsung cekidot aja ke ceritanya. Review dari para readers sangat diharapkan untuk memacu semangat Ritsu. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~ ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maksud kedatanganmu kesini adalah?" tanya seorang _namja_ sambil menyeruput _honey green tea-_nya dengan gaya duduk yang begitu anggun.

"A,aku ingin kalian membuatkanku sebuah ramuan cinta..." jawab seorang _namja_ berparas manis dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

_Namja_ lain dengan rambut pirang menyala terlihat begitu tertarik dengan penuturan dari sang _namja_ manis itu. Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ramuan cinta, _eoh_? Wah wah wah...baru kali ini ada orang yang minta dibuatkan ramuan cinta. _Namja_ lagi! Iya kan Hae?" _namja_ berambut pirang itu menatap orang yang ia panggiI sebagai 'Hae'atau nama lengkapnya, Lee Donghae.

"_Ne_, kau benar _hyung_!" _namja _bernama Lee Donghae itu menyelesaikan kesibukannya meminum teh dan kini tersenyum menanggapi _namja_ pirang di sebelahnya yang notabene adalah kakak kembarnya, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Jika kalian menyebutkan dua nama itu di SJ _High School_, dijamin seantero sekolah pasti mengenali mereka.

Hey, memangnya orang gaptek mana yang tidak mengenali dua orang 'bangsawan'macam mereka?

Sebenarnya memang terlalu berlebihan memanggil keduanya sebagai _'_bangsawan'mengingat di dalam tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak ada aliran 'darah biru'-nya. Kecuali jika mereka mau repot-repot mengecat darah mereka sendiri menjadi biru. #plak!

Faktanya, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae hanyalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, _Lee Corp. _Apakah tadi author bilang 'hanya'? Hehe,,_mian_ kalo gitu. #readers: sok tajir loe thor! =,="

Tapi tetap saja mereka berdua adalah _'_bangsawan' bagi penghuni SJ _High School_ yang lain.

Karena sebenarnya SJ _High School_ hanyalah sebuah sekolah biasa yang tentu saja murid-muridnya adalah anak-anak dari keluarga biasa. Yaaa, bahasa gampangnya 'rakyat jelata' lah!

Tapi kenapa anak-anak super kaya seperti EunHae tidak sekolah di sekolah-sekolah elit dan malah memilih SJ _High School_, SMA-nya rakyat biasa?

Entahlah, mereka berdua bilang sih ingin mencari tantangan. Ya, itulah uniknya EunHae _brothers_.

Dan ada fakta menarik lain tentang EunHae _brothers_. Mereka berdua mempunyai kekuatan mistis yang cukup hebat. Dalam arti mereka bisa meramal masa depan, membaca pikiran orang lain, atau sekedar melihat bahkan berbicara dengan makhluk tak kasat mata.

Hal itulah yang membuat EunHae _brothers_ semakin disegani di SJ _High School_. Banyak siswa yang rata-rata adalah _yeoja_, meminta tolong kepada EunHae _brothers_ untuk diramalkan masa depannya. _Of course__,_kebanyakan tentang masalah percintaan. Dan ajaibnya, ramalan EunHae brothers hampir 70% tepat sasaran. Bagaimanapun juga hanya Tuhan yang tahu masa depan kita kan?

Tapi kali ini mereka berdua mendapatkan sebuah permintaan yang aneh yaitu membuatkan ramuan cinta. Emangnya mereka berdua itu mak erot apa ya? Apalagi yang memintanya adalah seorang _namja_! _**NAMJA**_ saudara-saudara.!

_**"Eh tapi ini beneran namja kan?"**_batin EunHae bingung. Mereka sempat tidak percaya bahwa makhluk(?) di depan mereka saat ini adalah _namja_. Karena wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang cukup mungil, membuat EunHae _brothers_ sempat berniat untuk membuka celananya dan memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar _namja_. #jduagh

_Namja_ cantik yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu mulai merasa tidak sabar melihat pasangan kembar di depannya hanya duduk diam sambil menatapnya dengan err- tatapan mesum?

"Umm _chogi__yo_...jadi bagaimana? Kalian bisa membuatkan ramuan cinta untukku kan?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

EunHae _brothers_ tampak berpikir sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. "Memangnya selama ini kita buka usaha 'jual ramuan' ya _hyung_?'' tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk yang ditanya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai.

"Lho? Ta,tapi kemarin di mejaku, aku menemukan iklan kalian di selembar kertas. Isinya..." Sungmin mencoba menerawang kejadian kemarin, mengingat dia adalah penderita Alzheimer sama seperti author. #taboked

lsi dari selembar kertas itu adalah: _**Apakah anda sedang jatuh cinta? Dan apakah anda ingin orang yang anda cintai itu membalas cinta anda? EunHae brothers adalah solusi yang tepat!**_

_**Ramuan cinta racikan EunHae brothers dijamin bisa membuat orang yang anda cintai akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kaki anda! Mau mau mau?**_

_**Jika anda berminat, **__**silahkan **__**temui kami di ruang musik **__**3.**__** Anda juga bisa follow twitter kami **__**di **__** EunHae**__**_MonkeyFish**_(?)

_**Kami tunggu kunjungan dari anda~ ^^**_

Sungmin yang berhasil mengingat dan membacakan kembali isi iklan itu membuat author mau tak mau harus meralat perkataan author sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah penderita Alzheimer. -_-

Di sisi lain, EunHae langsung ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar penuturan dari bibih sekseh nan pink milik Sungmin. :p

_**"Dasar namja sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia membuat iklan yang memuakkan seperti itu!" **_batin EunHae berbarengan sambil merutuki perbuatan pabo seorang _namja_.

"Jadi? Kalian bisa buatkan ramuan cinta untukku atau tidak?" tuntut Sungmin yang lagi-lagi tidak sabar menunggu si kembar kembali dari keadaan autisnya.

"_Arraseo_! _Ne_, kami bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Kembalilah lagi besok, disini, di jam yang sama..oke?" ujar Donghae dengan cool sambil menyeruput kembali _honey green tea_-nya.

"_Mwo_? Besok? Nggak bisa sekarang ya?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit kecewa.

"Hello hello.." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya ala SHINee di MV Hello. "Kau pikir meracik ramu-" _**Hello Hello..jamshi yaegi hallaeyo**_

Tiba-tiba datang seorang _namja_ tampan memasuki ruangan dan memotong kalimat Eunhyuk dengan suara merdunya yang bikin author klepek-klepek! :3

Ternyata eh ternyata, usut punya usut, _namja_ tampan itu adalah suami sah author yaituuu~ ONEW.! Yeaaaaay~ #dihajar readers

**back to the story**

"Ehem! Maksudku tadi, emangnya kamu pikir meracik ramuan itu nggak perlu waktu, _eoh_? Pokoknya kamu kembali saja lagi besok,_ arra_?" ujar Eunhyuk ngedumel(?) sambil mengupas sebuah pisang yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan kembali lagi. _Gomaps__e__umnida_ Hyukjae-_ssi_ dan Donghae-_ssi_..." Sungmin pun pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa tahu bahwa EunHae _brothers_ sedang tersenyum misterius di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**(Sungmin POV)**

_Annyeonghasseyo_! _Choneun_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Minnie. Aku siswa kelas 2 SJ _High School_.

_Ring ding dong ring ding dong ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding_#ceritanya ini suara bel :p

Asyik, akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga! Cepet-cepet ke perpus ah~

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, berharap aku tidak terlambat satu detik pun untuk dapat melihatnya. Ya, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Park Joong Hwa, kakak kelasku.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku menyukainya. Tapi selama setengah tahun itu pula aku hanya dapat melihatnya tanpa berani menyapanya._ Ne_, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuatku susah payah.

Joong Hwa _sunbae_ selalu datang ke perpustakaan ini setiap jam istirahat. Karena itu pula, disinilah aku men-_stalker_-i *ralat* maksudku, disinilah aku yang sedang memandanginya. Tentu saja sambil berpura-pura membaca buku.

_Aigoo_...lihatlah wajah tampannya yang sedang serius ketika membaca buku. Kereeen! Apalagi dengan kacamata bingkai hitam yang dengan indahnya bertengger di atas hidungnya. Hyaaaaaaa~

Dan tak terasa, jam istirahat pun akan segera berakhir 1 menit lagi. Tandanya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas kalau tidak mau kena marah Heechul _seonsaengnim_, guru paling galak di sekolah. Aish, kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali sih? Aku kan pingin memandangi Joong Hwa _sunbae_ lebih lama lagi! *pout*

**(Sungmin POV end)**

**.**

**.**

**Sore harinya...**

"Jadi bagaimana? Ramuannya sudah jadi kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rupanya dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Nih!" dengan seenaknya Eunhyuk melemparkan sebuah botol kecil ke arah Sungmin. Untung saja Sungmin dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menggunakan ramuan ini?"

"Cukup kau teteskan saja ke dalam segelas minuman dan buat orang yang kau cintai itu meminumnya. Dijamin di detik berikutnya, dia akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu." terang Donghae panjang lebar.

Glek! Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Kalau begitu cara penggunaannya, berarti Sungmin harus memberikannya langsung ke Joong Hwa _sunbae_ donk! Padahal selama setengah tahun saja Sungmin belum pernah sekalipun mendekatinya. _Maldo andwae_!

"Tapi ingat, khasiat ramuan itu hanya bisa bertahan selama 2 minggu, _arra_?" ujar Eunhyuk memperingatkan.

"_Mwo_? Hanya 2 minggu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sungmin yang tampak bingung.

EunHae _brothers_ hanya saling tersenyum singkat kemudian duduk di kedua sisi Sungmin. "Cinta itu seperti pertempuran, Lee Sungmin..." ucap EunHae di telinga Sungmin.

"_M,mwo_?" terlihat Sungmin sedikit geli dengan perlakuan EunHae. Wajahnya juga mulai merona merah membuat EunHae _brothers_ terkikik pelan.

_**"Hyaaaaa..ternyata namja ini manis sekali! Hihihi.."**_batin EunHae kegirangan.

"Intinya, bila dalam 2 minggu itu kamu benar-benar berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, kau menang!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum _gumm__y _ khas-nya.

"Tapi bila kamu kalah..2 minggu khasiatnya berakhir, maka berakhir pula hubunganmu dengannya!" lanjut Donghae disertai _smirk_ gagal-nya. #ditabok Hae

"_Chakkaman_! Terus apa gunanya ramuan ini kalau pada akhirnya dia tidak mencintaiku? Sia-sia saja dong!" protes Sungmin.

"Tadi kan kami sudah bilang, cinta itu laksana pertempuran. Jin-nya Alladin saja nggak bisa membuat Jasmine jatuh cinta sama Alladin, apalagi kami!" ujar Donghae santai sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Berarti isi iklan kalian bohong dong!"

"Dan kau percaya? Salahkan saja _namja_ yang membuatnya! Huh.." dengus Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_? Apa kamu bilang?"

"_A,anni_! Pokoknya, _good luck_ deh buat kamu! Beri tahu kami perkembangannya ya! _Kajja_ Hae!" Eunhyuk dengan segera menarik lengan Donghae untuk pergi.

"_Bye bye _Sungmin-ah~ _ganbatte ne_?" seru Donghae sebelum akhirnya EunHae _brothers_ melenggang keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas.

_**"Eoddokhae?"**_ batin Sungmin nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

** Library (Sungmin POV)**

Tenanglah Lee Sungmin. Tenang...

Kau hanya perlu memberikan minuman ini ke Joong Hwa _sunbae_ dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA?

Kalau aku memang bisa mendekatinya, pasti udah dari dulu aku lakukan. Tapi lihatlah diriku sekarang! Baru berdiri 10 meter darinya saja sudah membuatku gemeteran!

Apa lebih baik aku batalkan niatku saja ya?

"Lho? Minnie ya?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku dari belakang. Dan ternyata itu Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelasku. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Hey, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Kita kan teman sekelas. Oh ya, sedang apa kau mengendap-endap di belakang rak buku seperti ini?"

Hyaaaaa...aku harus jawab apa nih? Kan nggak elit banget kalo aku ketahuan sedang men-_stalker_-i Joong Hwa _sunbae_! Apalagi sama Kyuhyun -teman sekelasku- yang terkenal dengan julukan _evil magnae_-nya. Hiiii~

"Kok malah diem sih? Eh, kebetulan banget kamu bawa minuman. Aku lagi haus banget nih! Minta ya..."

Eh?

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kyuhyun segera merebut gelas minuman dari tanganku dan meneguknya.

"_Andwae_! Itu ramuan cin-"

Gluk..gluk..gluk..

"-ta ku..."

Terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

Krik krik krik krik

Hening...

"Minnie-ah..."

''_N,ne_?"

"_Saranghae_..maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_ ku?"

_MWOOOOOOOO_?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ritsu's Note: haduh..sebenernya Ritsu malu banget buat nge-repost cerita ini. Takut gak bakalan ada yang suka. Yah, tapi Ritsu harap cerita gaje dan pasaran Ritsu ini bisa menghibur para readers terutama JOYers tercintaaaa~**

**Keep calm and shout KYUMIN JJANG.! KyuMin is the REAL ONE.!**

**Then, do you mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romantic Egoist**** (Chapter 2)**

**Cast: KyuMin, EunHae (brothership), Park Joong Hwa (OC)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. Sedangkan KyuMin adalah milik author! ^^ #jduagh# Tapi FF ini sepenuhnya milik author, arra?**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, romance gagal, humor garing, cerita gaje, typo attack(?), DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed!**

**.**

**FF ini adalah repost. Ritsu udah pernah publish sebelumnya, jadi mungkin diantara para readers udah ada yang pernah baca FF ini. Atau malah nggak ada yang inget sama FF ini? T^T *pundung***

**Yosh,,langsung cekidot aja ke ceritanya. Review dari para readers sangat diharapkan untuk memacu semangat Ritsu. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~ ^^**

.

.

.

.

**(Previous)**

"Minnie-ah..."

''_N,ne_?"

"_Saranghae_..maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_ ku?"

_MWOOOOOOOO_?

.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama 'Ruang Musik 3', duduklah 3 orang _namja_. Salah satunya adalah _namja_ berparas manis yang terlihat gugup dan khawatir. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggerak-gerakan jarinya dengan gelisah.

Sedangkan di hadapannya, terdapat 2 _namja_ lain yang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu mereka. Jangan lupa dengan tatapan datar yang mereka berikan kepada sang _namja_ manis, Lee Sungmin.

"_PABO_!" ejek EunHae kompak.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu membiarkan orang lain yang meminum ramuan itu!" cibir Donghae.

"_Mianhae_..habisnya dia langsung merebut minuman itu begitu saja! Gimana nih? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rengek Sungmin dengan gelisah.

"Itu sih..." Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya untuk berpikir sejenak.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin yang merasa masih ada secercah harapan langsung mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kita nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

GUBRAK.!

"Gimana kalo kamu coba saja jalan sama si Cho Kyuhyun itu selagi menunggu efek obat itu habis?" usul Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"_ANDWAE_.!" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah. EunHae yang bingung langsung memberikan tatapan-_wae?_

"Habisnya Kyuhyun itu kelihatan misterius. Padahal kerjaannya di kelas cuma main PSP, tapi dia bisa jadi juara kelas terus. Apa nggak aneh? Terus sikapnya juga cool banget dan nggak banyak ngomong. Dia juga disukai banyak _yeoja_ tapi nggak ada satupun yang ia lirik. Apa nggak terlalu dingin tuh?" racau Sungmin yang mulai nggak jelas.

"MINNIIIIEEE...!"

Glek!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _namja_ yang Sungmin yakin itu pasti suara Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya juga langsung tidak enak dan tubuhnya pun ikut merinding.

_"_Akhirnya ketemu juga! Pulang bareng yuk Min~" ajak Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat ceria.

"Eeee..a,aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu.."

"Kalo begitu ayo kutemani!"

"Ta,tapi mungkin agak lama..."

"Aku tungguin deh! _Kajja_!" Kyu segera menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan, diiringi dengan cengar-cengir gaje dari EunHae _brothers_. Sedangkan Sungmin yang ditarik hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

** Library (Sungmin POV)**

"Kamu sering datang kesini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_..."

Hyaaaaa..situasi macam apa ini? Kenapa canggung banget?

"Untuk memandangi Joong Hwa _sunbae_ kan?"

Eh? Da,darimana dia tahu?

"A,apa maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti.." tanyaku mencoba mengelak.

"Jangan bohong Minnie...aku ini paling benci sama pembohong lho!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyentil hidungku.

"Tapi mulai sekarang kamu nggak boleh memandanginya lagi, _arra_?" lanjutnya. Kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah serius.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda heran. "_Waeyo_?"

"Aku nggak suka kalo _namjachingu_-ku melirik _namja_ atau_ yeoja _lain selain aku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan jujur. Bisa kulihat pipinya yang sedikit merona saat mengatakannya. Manisnya...

Dan perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Apa karena kata-katanya tadi?

"Janji ya Min..pokoknya kamu nggak boleh berpaling dariku, _arraseo_?" dielusnya pipiku dengan lembut. Dan entah kenapa aku pun refleks menutup mataku dan menikmati setiap inchi sentuhan hangatnya di pipiku.

"_Ne_ Kyuhyun-ah..aku janji." jawabku akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tampak senang sekali mendengarnya. Dan kini ia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Panggil saja aku Kyu, _ne_?"

"_N,ne_Kyu..."

Deg deg..

Deg deg..

Deg deg..

Ah, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Ada apa ini?

"Oh ya, nanti pulangnya temani aku mampir ke toko _game_ sebentar ya.."

"Eung! Baiklah.."

.

.

.

** Game Center**

"Yo Kyu! Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" seorang namja berperawakan besar menyapa kami setibanya di toko game. Ia dan Kyu pun ber-_high five_ ria.

"_Ne_ Kangin _hyung_. Kabarku baik-baik saja kok! Oh ya, _game_ terbaru yang _hyung_ ceritakan itu sudah ada kan?"

"Sudah tuh! Eh tunggu dulu, siapa _namja_ manis ini? Pacarmu ya?" orang yang Kyu panggil Kangin itu kini melirik ke arahku. Jujur aku sedikit takut dengannya. Dia terlihat menakutkan.

''_Ne_, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia memang manis sekali, ya kan? Awas saja kalo _hyung_ sampai menyukainya!" ancam Kyu. Sontak aku pun langsung _blushing_ dibuatnya.

"Hahahaha..sejak kapan kamu jadi seprotektif ini Kyu? Hahahaha.. Ya sudah cepat ambil _game_-mu sana! Aku sudah menaruhnya di tempat biasa..."

"Wah, _gomawo hyung_! Aku tinggal sebentar ya Min.." pamit Kyu sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"_Ne_ Kyu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh eh _namja_ manis, tolong jaga Kyu baik-baik ya! Walaupun kelihatanya dia _cool _dan cuek banget, tapi sebenarnya dia itu _namja_ yang baik kok..''

"_Jinjjayo?_" tanyaku penasaran. Walaupun aku dan Kyu sekelas, tapi kami jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Jadi aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

"_Jinjja!_ Pernah satu kali ketika Kyu masih SMP, dia mengajak orang yang disukainya untuk pergi kencan. Dan dia menunggu di tempat janjian di Namsan Tower selama 6 jam! Padahal waktu itu sedang turun salju. Akhirnya sesampainya di rumah dia langsung tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Dasar bodoh! Biasanya orang nggak akan menunggu sampai segitunya kan? Hahaha.."

_Mwo_? Bohong! Masa' sih? Kyu...ternyata dia tidak sedingin penampilannya.

"Kangin _hyung_!" tiba-tiba suara Kyu menginterupsi percakapan kami. "Apa yang _hyung_ ceritakan ke Minnie?"

"Hehe..itu lho Kyu, pengalaman pahitmu saat SMP." jawab Kangin-_ssi_ sambil cengar-cengir.

"Cih! Sudahlah, itu kan cuma masa lalu! Nggak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi!'' elak Kyu.

.

.

.

_Ring ding dong ring ding dong ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding... _(?)

Fiuh..akhirnya istirahat juga. _Aigoo_.._I really really hate Math_! Bisanya bikin orang pusing doang! Huft.. -_-''

"Minnie!"

_Omo_! Aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Kyu sudah duduk di kursi kosong di depanku. Ia memandangku dengan khawatir.

"_Waeyo chagi_? Kamu lagi mikirin apa? Aaaaahh..pasti lagi mikirin aku ya? Iya kan?" goda Kyu sambil menoel-noel pipiku dengan usil.

"_A,anni _! Siapa yang mikirin kamu? Nggak usah ge-er ya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat rona merah di pipiku. "Hihihi.._ne, mian mian_.."

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Kurogoh laci mejaku kemudian kukeluarkan dua buah kotak makan dan rantang 3 tingkat yg dibungkus dengan kain. Kubuka kain pembungkusnya dan mengambil 2 pasang sumpit dari dalam tas ku. Kulihat Kyu sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kubawa.

"Woah, _ige mwoya_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung membuka tutup kotak makan beserta rantangnya, menampilkan sejumlah makanan yang aku jamin pasti enak! Soalnya aku sendiri yang masak. Hehe..

Aku berseru dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Tadaaaaa~"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika melihat beraneka macam makanan terpampang di depannya. Aku memang memasak cukup banyak. Ada telur dadar dengan berbagai macam bentuk, kimchi, dan ddokboki.

"Minnie..i,ini.."

"Ini masakan buatanku..entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali membuatkan Kyu makan siang.." ungkapku malu-malu.

Sontak mata Kyu berbinar-binar. Ia pun memelukku dengan sangat erat. "_Jinjjayo ?_ Hwaaaa.._gomawo_ Minnie _chagi_~.!" U

"Hihihi._.ne, cheonmaneyo_ Kyu. Ayo kita makan sekarang.." ajakku sambil menyodorkan sepasang sumpit untuknya. Kutatap sejenak masakan buatanku. "Eh Kyu, kayaknya aku masak kebanyakan deh! Bisa habis nggak ya?"

"Tenang saja _chagi_..karena yang membuat ini semua adalah kamu, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya itu. Dan senyumku semakin melebar saat melihatnya menyuap masakanku ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Huwaaaa.._mashitayo_~! Enak banget Min!" serunya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya singkat. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyu yang seperti anak kecil. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja Kyu..nanti tersedak lho,," kataku mengingatkan kemudian menyuguhkan segelas air putih ke arahnya.

"Ne Minnie, orang yang kelak akan menikah denganmu pasti bahagia."

Kuhentikan kegiatan makanku untuk menatapnya. "_Waeyo_?"

"Tentu saja orang itu bahagia karena punya suami yang pintar memasak sepertimu. Dan bisa dipastikan orang beruntung itu adalah aku. Hahaha.." gelegar tawa Kyu menggema ke seluruh sudut kelas. Untung saja yang ada di kelas ini hanya aku dan Kyu.

Hey! Sejak kapan kelasnya kosong begini? #nglirik tajam ke arah author

#author: *kabooooorrr..*

"_Mwo_? _Museun mariya_?"

Kyu menatapku dan tersenyum lembut "Aku bilang, kita harus menikah _chagi_~. Aku kan sama sekali nggak bisa masak sedangkan kamu pintar memasak. Bukankah kita ini pasangan yang serasi uhm?'' #author+KMS: seSUJUUUU~.! XD

_Bluuuussh.._

Oh great! Bisa kutebak wajahku sekarang pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kenapa anak ini suka sekali menggodaku sih? Jantungku juga ikut berdebar-debar nih! Dasar Kyu pabo! Aish..

Tapi...menikah dengan Kyu? Hmmm...

"Wuaaahh..kenyangnyaaa~.."

"Sudah kenyang ya Kyu? Syukurlah, aku kira kamu nggak bakalan suka sama masakanku.." kataku sambil merapikan peralatan makan kami.

"Kamu bercanda ya _chagi_? Itu tadi adalah makanan terenak yang pernah masuk ke dalam perutku lho! Hahaha.." serunya dengan senang sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang- umm..membesar?

Dan lagi-lagi perkataannya membuatku_ blushing_ dan refleks tersenyum. " _Gomawo_ Kyu…"

"_Aniyo chagiya_…seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. _Saranghaeyo_ Minnie…_jeongmal saranghaeyo_"

DEG!

Jantungku serasa akan berhenti ketika mendengarnya. Apalagi kini perlahan-lahan Kyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

_Chakkaman_! Jangan-jangan Kyu mau menciumku ya? Huwaaaaa.._eoddokhae_? A,aku kan belum pernah ciuman!

Akhirnya aku pun pasrah dan menutup mataku. Bisa kurasakan nafas hangat Kyu yang menerpa wajahku. Membuat jantungku berdegup 2x lipat dari keadaan normal.

CUP...

Akhirnya bibir Kyu berhasil mendarat di- eh? pipiku?

Kubuka mataku dan melirik ke sebelah kananku. Ya, ternyata Kyu hanya mencium pipi kananku. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku. Tapi biarlah...

Kututup lagi kedua mataku dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyu di pipiku serta perasaan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Cukup lama Kyu mengecup pipiku sebelum akhirnya ia menjauh dan tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan mata sendunya.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyu dengan lembut.

"_Nado_…" jawabku tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari demi hari telah kulewati bersama Kyu. Selama itu pula Kyu begitu baik padaku. Ia sangat perhatian dan lembut. Aku tahu itu semua dilakukannya karena pengaruh ramuan. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika sedang bersamanya.

Aku juga mulai suka dengan caranya memanggil namaku, memelukku, menatapku dengan mata obsidian hitamnya yang indah, dan juga ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Seperti magnet yang kuat, aku selalu terbuai akan senyumnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari, efek ramuan cinta EunHae _brothers_ tinggal 4 hari lagi. Tapi kenapa aku ingin efek obat itu ada terus? Apakah aku mulaì jatuh cinta pada Kyu? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau keadaan ini berubah. Aku ingin terus berada di samping Kyu.

Besok aku akan mencoba bicara sama EunHae _brothers_. Mungkin saja aku bisa minta perpanjangan waktu sama mereka. Yosh, ide yang bagus Lee Sungmin! ^^

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Aneh. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyu ya? Rasanya hari ini dia sedikit aneh. Tadi pagi dia hanya mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' lalu kembali sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Aku tahu dia memang tak bisa lepas dari PSP-nya, tapi setidaknya ia pasti akan memelukku dengan erat setiap paginya.

Dan sekarang begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dia langsung ngacir keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Mau kemana? Kenapa nggak ngomong dulu ke aku?

_Chakkaman_! Jangan-jangan efek ramuan cinta itu mulai berkurang makanya sikap Kyu padaku juga mulai berubah. _Andwae_! Kalau begitu aku harus cepat2 menemui EunHae_ brothers_!

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju Ruang Musik 3 yang letaknya memang sedikit jauh dari kelasku. Hey, kenapa aku mesti tergesa-gesa? Benarkah aku menyukai Kyu sehingga aku tidak ingin efek ramuan itu habis?

**(Author POV)**

Akhirnya Sungmin pun sampai di Ruang Musik 3. Ia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu karena mendengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Sungmin menyimpulkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae pasti sedang dapat tamu. Ia putar kenop pintunya dengan perlahan dan baru terbuka beberapa centi ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Maka dari itu aku juga terkejut…"

_Kyu? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? _batin Sungmin.

"Aku kira Minnie nggak akan percaya sama yang namanya ramuan cinta. Eh nggak disangka ternyata dia percaya! Seperti anak kecil saja. Hahahaha.."

_Mwo?_

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

Sontak Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Mi,Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ternyata selama ini kau-…."

"A,aku bisa menjelaskannya Minnie..aku-" Kyuhyun berusaha mendekap tubuh Sungmin tapi gagal karena Sungmin sudah mengambil langkah seribunya(?).

"_Aish, shit_!" umpat Kyu dan langsung mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ritsu's Note:**

**Muahahahahahahaha...XD**

**Cerita macam apa ini? Gaje bener dah!**

**Tapi aku harap ****JOYersdeul**** suka dgn ff abal-abalku ini.**

**Besok aku akan update lagi! #update kilat ceritanya :D  
Sekaligus chapter yang akan ku publish besok adalah chapter terakhir. Semoga ending-nya tidak mengecewakan~ ^^**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngluangin waktu membaca ff ini. Double terima kasih buat yang udah review, love you all~**

**Buat silent readers, semoga Allah mengampuni dosa kalian...#plakk**

**Haik,,mind to review JOYersdeul? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Romantic Egoist**** (Chapter 3)**

**Cast: KyuMin, EunHae (brothership), Park Joong Hwa (OC)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. Sedangkan KyuMin adalah milik author! ^^ #jduagh# Tapi FF ini sepenuhnya milik author, arra?**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, romance gagal, humor garing, cerita gaje, typo attack(?), DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed!**

**.**

**FF ini adalah repost. Ritsu udah pernah publish sebelumnya, jadi mungkin diantara para readers udah ada yang pernah baca FF ini. Atau malah nggak ada yang inget sama FF ini? T^T *pundung***

**Yosh,,langsung cekidot aja ke ceritanya. Review dari para readers sangat diharapkan untuk memacu semangat Ritsu. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~ ^^**

.

.

.

.

**(previous)**

"Maka dari itu aku juga bingung…"

_**'Kyu? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' **_batin Sungmin.

"Aku kira Minnie nggak akan percaya sama yang namanya ramuan cinta. Eh nggak disangka ternyata dia percaya! Hahaha.."

_**'Mwo? Mereka sedang...membicarakan apa?'**_

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

Sontak Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Mi,Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau…."

"A,aku bisa menjelaskannya Minnie..aku-" Kyuhyun berusaha mendekap tubuh Sungmin tapi gagal karena Sungmin sudah mengambil langkah seribunya(?).

"Aish, _shit_!" umpat Kyu dan langsung mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**(Sungmin POV)**

Jadi selama ini...semuanya itu bohong?

Sejak awal mereka...mereka hanya mempermainkan ku?

_Waeyo_ Kyu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukaimu.

Ya, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku telah mencintaimu seutuhnya…

Hiks.._naneun paboya_! Aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh!

Aku pu terus berlari tanpa arah. Memang yang kuinginkan hanya berlari dan berlari. Entah kemana aku tidak peduli. Sebelum akhirnya…..

BRUKK!

"Ah, _mianhae_! A,aku tidak sengaja…"

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa…"

Eh? Suara ini….rasanya aku kenal dengan suara ini.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku melihat sosok yang tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi dariku. "Joong Hwa _sunbae_?"

"Lho? Kalau tidak salah kamu _namja_ yang sering ke perpustakaan itu kan?"

"_N,ne._." jawabku dengan gugup. Kaget karena ternyata Joong Hwa _sunbae_ mengenalku!

"Oh iya..akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kamu sering ke perpustakaan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, iya kan?"

Eh? Joong Hwa _sunbae _juga kenal sama Kyu? Kok bisa?

"_Sunbae_ kenal sama Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Mwo_? 'Kyu'? Wah wah wah..sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat ya? Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Entah apa yang harus kujawab. "_Anni_..di,dia-"

"Tentu saja bukan pacarmu kan? Mana mungkin _namja_ semanis dirimu mau pacaran dengan si maniak game yang sok kepinteran itu, ya kan?"

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap ke dalam hatiku ketika mendengar kata-kata Joong Hwa _sunbae_ tadi. Bukan perasaan berdebar-debar seperti yang selama ini aku rasakan denganhya. Tapi perasaan marah.

Ya, marah! Aku tidak terima Kyu dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu! Karena Kyu bukan orang seperti itu!

"Hey _namja_ manis, mau main denganku? Tinggalkan saja _namja_ sok cool macam Cho Kyuhyun itu, _ne_?" ucapnya sambil merangkul bahuku dan langsung kutepis dengan kasar.

"HENTIKAN.! JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA BURUK TENTANG ORANG YANG KUSUKA.!" kubentak dia sekeras mungkin. Tak lupa dengan air mataku yang sudah terlanjur tumpah membasahi pipiku.

SRET!

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar yang mendekapku dari belakang. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku kenal pelukan ini. Pelukan sehangat ini cuma Kyu saja yang punya.

"_Mianhamnida sunbaenim_, tapi tolong jangan sentuh _namjachingu-_ku, _arraseo_? Dia ini MILIKKU.!" ucap Kyu dengan dingin dan mantap sambil melemparkan _smirk_ khas-nya.

Joong Hwa _sunbae_ hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap Kyu dengan jijik. "Cih! Terserah kalian! Dasar tolol!" dan ia pun beranjak pergi.

Ya Tuhan..ternyata Joong Hwa _sunbae_ sama sekali tidak seperti yang kubayangkan dulu. Kukira dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Tapi lihat saja sikapnya padaku dan Kyu sekarang.

Hiks..bodohnya aku karena telah mencintai orang seperti dia...

**(Author POV)**

Sungmin semakin terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat wajah kekasihnya dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. "_Uljjima chagi_..."

Tapi air mata Sungmin malah mengalir semakin deras(?)

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin kembali ke dekapannya. "_Mianhae_ Minnie-ah. Maafkan aku..."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu, bahwa Minnie selalu ke perpustakaan, bahwa Minnie selalu melihat dia. Tapi hari itu si kembar aneh memanggilku..."

***flashback***

_Seperti biasa pada jam istirahat, Lee Sungmin akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan memandangi Park Joong Hwa, _namja_ yang telah disukainya selama setengah tahun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sendiri juga sedang dipandangi oleh seorang _namja _lain._

_Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah nama _namja_ yang bahkan telah menyuakai Sungmin sejak MOS kelas 1. Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin pada pandangan pertama._

_''Nggak apa-apa tuh dibiarkan begitu saja?" tanya EunHae dari belakang Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya men-_stalker_-i Sungmin._

_Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap _stay cool_ dan menatap aneh dua _namja _di depannya. "Apa maksud ucapan kalian?"_

_"Hihihi...jangan bohongi perasaanmu..." ucap Eunhyuk._

_"Iya tuh...nanti Minnie mu tercinta bisa direbut Joong Hwa _sunbae _lho!'' sambung Donghae._

***flashback end***

Sungmin terlihat cukup shock dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan. Sungmin ingin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan mencari kebenaran di matanya.

Tapi begitu dia akan melonggarkan pelukannya, Kyuhyun malah menghalanginya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Maka dari itu, akhirnya aku meminta bantuan dari mereka. Karena aku...aku benar-benar suka padamu. Tanpa perlu ramuan-ramuan aneh pun...aku tetap menyukai Minnie." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dan tangisnya pun pecah.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang pasti Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. Karena sekarang ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga menyukai dirinya seperti ia menyukai Kyu. _Anni_, bukan hanya suka. Tapi sekarang Lee Sungmin telah mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sepenuhnya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ Kyu..._neomu neomu saranghae_.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Dia tampak mulai berpikir kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kini terlihatlah wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Sungmin masih dengan tampang berpikirnya. Mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Sungmin. #otak Kyu buffering-nya lagi lemot -_-"

_**'Aish..anak ini pasti belum ngerti deh!'**_batin Sungmin.

"Minnie, tadi kok kayaknya kamu bilang-"

"_Saranghaeyo_ Cho Kyuhyun. ** . **.! Kapan terakhir kali kamu membersihkan kupingmu, eoh?" omel Sungmin sambil berdecak kesal.

Oke! Kali ini Kyuhyun yakin 100% bahwa ia sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah sumringah. "_Jeongmalyo_ Minnie?". Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yihaaaaaaa..terima kasih Tuhan,," seru Kyu sambil sujud syukur. #halah?.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah alay _namja_ yang kini telah benar-benar _'resmi'_ menjadi _namjachingunya_.

"Jadi sekarang kita _'beneran'_ pacaran kan Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ne, Kyu _chagi_.."

KyuMin pun kembali berpelukan sejenak kemudian saling menatap dengan penuh cinta. Kyuhyun menatap lekat bibir pink nan sekseh bin bohai milik Sungmin. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan bujukan iblis di telinganya untuk tidak melumat bibir yang sedang menganggur itu.

CUPP~

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat(?) kini bibir Kyuhyun telah menempel sempurna di bibir Sungmin.

Manis. Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di otak Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam kondisi _pervert_ itu. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap mata Sungmin yang ternyata masih terbuka lebar, mungkin karena belum siap.

"Tutup matamu dan nikmati ciuman kita _chagiya_.." Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan beralih mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin agar tertutup.

Segera setelah mata Sungmin tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam, saling bertukar saliva dan tak lupa mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Nnghh..Kyu-ah~ uhmmmph.." Sungmin mendesah di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka tanpa mengetahui desahannya berakibat sangat fatal baginya.

_**'Oh shit! Suara desahannya terlalu seksi!'**_rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dan ia pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan ganas.

Tak dihiraukan bibir mereka yang telah bengkak dan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru yang semakin menipis. Baik Kyu maupun Min, keduanya telah kecanduan dengan bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya 3 menit kemudian Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Sungmin yang telah merona hebat. Ditambah dengan bibirnya yang semakin ranum. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh mempesona Min..saranghae,,_jeongmal saranghae_.." dikecupnya lagi bibir Sungmin dengan singkat.

"_Nado_ Kyu.._nado saranghae_..." senyum Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

Ring ding dong ring ding dong(?)

"Oh...waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai _chagi_! Setelah ini pelajarannya siapa ya?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Mati kita Kyu! Setelah ini kan pelajarannya Heenim _seonsaengnim_!"

"_Mwo_? Hyaaaaaa~..kalo begitu ayo kita lari_ chagi_.!"

Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan segera membawanya berlari.

"Minnie-ah,," panggil Kyuhyun di sela-sela pelarian(?) mereka.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tahu? Kupikir ramuan itu memang ada khasiatnya..."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Soalnya waktu itu aku mendapat keberanian entah dari mana, sampai bisa bilang suka sama kamu! Hehehe,,"

"Kalian berdua! Jangan berlarian di koridor.!" bentak seorang guru yang berpapasan dengan KyuMin. Keduanya pun langsung berhenti berlari dan membungkuk minta maaf. Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain. Keduanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

_**'Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin...'**_

_**'Nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun...'**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**~Dibuang Sayang~**

Sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan KyuMin_ couple_, sejak tadi mereka telah diawasi oleh dua pasang mata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah EunHae _brother_.

"Dasar_ namja_ Cho pabo! Bicaranya masih saja jaga image!" ucap Eunhyuk ketus. "Dan yang lebih pabo lagi ya iklan tentang kita yang dia buat! Aish, iklannya lebay banget!"

Donghae tertawa melihat kembarannya yang sedang mengamuk. "Sudahlah _hyung_,,yang penting nanti pulang sekolah kita tagih janjinya yang akan mentraktir kita sushi sepuasnya! Oke?"

_"_Kan Hae doang yang suka sushi!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Donghae merangkul sang monyet, mencoba menenangkan. "Tapi kan dia juga dah janji bakalan traktir Hyukkie _hyung_ es krim coklat strawberry sepuasnya kan?" kata Donghae sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Seketika mata Eunhyuk bersinar senang. "Benar juga ya Hae? Fufufu..setan Cho, bersiaplah menyiapkan dompet yang tebal untuk kami!" ucapnya yang dibalas senyum misterius dari Donghae.

**~Di Kelas KyuMin~**

"Huaccchiiiiiimm...!"

"Kyu _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbisik karena mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah pelajaran Kim Heechul, sang guru _killer._

"_Ne gwaenchana chagiya_.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"KALIAN BERDUA YANG DI BELAKANG DIAM.!" bentak Heechul_ seonsaengnim._ Telinga guru itu memang sangat tajam jika ada muridnya yang ramai sedikit. KyuMin pun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf.

_**'Kayaknya si kembar itu sedang membicarakanku deh! Siap-siap keluar uang banyak buat traktir mereka nih!'**_batin Kyu nelangsa.

_**'tapi tak apalah...yang penting kini Sungmin telah menjadi milikku!'**_

"Sungmin-ah _saranghae_~.." bisik Kyuhyun dan langsung mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir sang _bunny._

Sungmin hanya bisa shock mendapat perlakuan dari setan di sampingnya yang kini telah asyik memperhatikan penjelasan Heechul seonsaeng sambil terkikik senang.

.

.

.

.

**Bener-bener FIN**

**Ritsu's Note: alhamdulillah~ akhirnya selesai juga! ^^  
semoga endingnya nggak mengecewakan ya :)**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca + review~ *deep bow***

**Especially big thanks to: deviyanti137, Chella-KMS, ammykmubmik, BlueDiamond137, sitapumpkinelf, abilhikmah, and Mirukia ^^**

**Love You All~  
Love JOYers~**

**And Love KyuMin~ ^^**


End file.
